


The Mafia's Girl

by Flight_of_love



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_love/pseuds/Flight_of_love
Summary: A Romano x Reader story. You were a normal girl with a boring life. And you loved it just the way it is. That was until the flirty employee from the nearby cafeteria drugs you into his life and it even turns out he is the leader of the Italian Mafia....
Relationships: South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Mafia's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> \- This story was supposed to be an one-shot but I have way too many ideas so dang it, here it is.   
> \- This story is for a very dear irl friend of mine. Ily so much, I am glad you're in my life! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Work... Something necessary for every human being. It can bring you a huge sense of fulfillment but at the same time it can cause so much stress. Nevertheless, whether people like it or not, it is not possible to survive without working. (Y/n) knew that very well. As well as she knew the fact that despite working, we also should take some time for ourselves, to relax. And so, for that reason, she everyday went to a cafeteria near the office she worked in as a secretary, to have some coffee. 

She walked inside and took a table all for herself. She took out her phone, put her earphones on and relaxed to some (favourite music kind) music. Without noticing it, the employee had already gone there. "Ready to order bella?" He asked, tho she could not hear a word. "Bella?" He repeated as he started getting impatient and shook her. "OI!" 

"Who the fuck-" She spoke to herself as she rose her head up to see the tab on the employee's name. Apparently who the fuck it was, could be answered now. Romeo.   
"Me. Can I take your order bella?" He asked her as she rolled her eyes.   
"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where are thou Romeo?" She commented sarcastically. 

Despite that, he chuckled at her. His laugh was cute, she thought. "A sweet cappuccino, please."   
"Right at ya, bella." 

She knew Romeo. He had been working there for the past month. He was always full of smiles, kind comments, especially towards women. At first she thought he was an asshole. But after watching him interract with a child, she couldn't help but accept him just the way he is. Yeah, he was a flirt, but he was definitely not a bad person. 

She looked around her, appreciating her surroundings while the music lead her to different worlds. It was cozy and quiet, not many people knew about it. That's, what made it special for her. Being here always helped her mind escape from reality. She only realized how fast time had passed when Romeo brought the coffee to her. "There you go!" He said in a happy tone with a strong Italian accent.   
"Can I ask you something... Have you ever heard of a brush?"   
"Sorry?" He asked but she pointed at his curl he understood and laughed. "Sorry bella, it runs in the family." He told her and left. 

(Y/n) thought about it for a while. He laughed a lot... It sounded so sincere. It was beautiful. If only she knew what was hidden behind it...   
As she looked down on the cup she noticed underneath there was a paper with a phone number. For someone who had the name of a Sheakspear character, he wasn't anything original. 

When she was finished, she got up and walked towards the door. It was raining... Crap, she didn't have an umbrella. Romeo stood at the door and waved at her.   
"See you tomorrow, bella"  
"See you. And I won't be calling you!" She told him before she got out and started running. She had to get home before the rain got worse. 

For her bad luck, she ended up falling on top of someone. Looking up she saw a tall, puffed guy. "What are you doing in my area little girl? Are you lost?"   
In any other case she would be angry that he dared call her little. But judging from the guy's appearance, he wasn't the right person to act up upon. He pinned her across the wall and called some of his friends. She started kicking. "STOP! LET ME GO!" She shouted but all they did was laugh. Their leader begin to pull up her shirt when... 

"Oi!! What are you doing there!? Let go of her!" It was Romeo's voice. They all laughed and she gasped. She couldn't see, her vision had gotten blurry. She only knew one thing for sure. After seeing something those men gasped, threw her in a pool of water and run away. She wasn't sure what that was. She didn't see it.   
But it was "Romeo's" gun... 

The man ran towards her and pulled her up, holding her close to him. "Are you okay, bella? Did they hurt you?" He asked her. She was shaking both from the shock and the cold. "I am fine... Thank you..." She said and it was followed by a sneeze.   
"At this point, you'll catch a cold... Come with me." 

It was all like time had passed really fast. She wasn't even sure when it happened but she was in Romeo's car. He drove too fast. She would've told him off but it was the last thing she cared about at the moment. She looked around the car, it smelt bad... "You smoke?"   
"Si." He replied with one word, he was focused on the road. She noticed a small note, placed on the box infront of her.   
For my dear Lovino and Feliciano  
She was confused. Of course she didn't open the box but she couldn't help but ask.   
"Who are Lovino and Feliciano?" 

"None of your business. Just... Look outside and not at my things." Romeo replied coldly. She was confused. This was the same man that was flirting with her a couple of hours ago right? The same smily man with the same beautiful laugh. Then why was he so cold now? Why did he smoke? What was it that scared those man enough to make them leave? 

They arrived at a simple apartment. He opened the door for her and he let her inside. "You can have a warm bath if you want. My room is right next door, you can wear my clothes until yours dry." He told her and took a seat at the sofa.   
"Thank you..."She replied as she moved inside. 

While in the bath, she was still trying to solve the mystery. What was this all about? The bath looked normal... She knew the real answers would lie in the other room... His room...   
With that in mind, she got out of the bath quickly and got to his room. She quietly tried searching up everything. She couldn't find anything abnormal other than a tomato stuffie! She sighed, it was hopeless. Perhaps he had some personal bad experience with people like that. Yeah, that was probably it. She was over thinking. She wore a long shirt of his and layed on the bed. Hm... For a smoker, both his clothes and his bed smelt really nice...   
And just like that she drifted into a long night sleep...

Lovino got up from the sofa, tired of waiting. He walked inside only to find the girl asleep on his bed. He sighed softly as he sat beside her and pet her cheek. Another person he had to lie to... But this was just everyday life for him now. He tucked her in bed, watching her sleep for a couple of minutes before going inside. He put his guns on the table and refilled them. He then took out his phone and called a number.   
"Hey bastardo. Come up. She is asleep."


End file.
